Chasing the Voice
by Siren's Call To The Dead
Summary: Marleigh and Julie, two fangirls go to The Pack concert. When the lead singer gets an interest for Marleigh, he makes it harder for her to return to normal life. And she can't decide if she likes it. Especially when he unknowingly throws her an offer like a zoo keeper dangling a piece of steak in front of a lion. The only question is, will she take a chance?


**I WANNA SAY SORRY FOR ANY INCONVIENCE FOR ANYONE WHO WANED TO READ ANY OF MY STORIESD. I HANDLE STRESS DIFFERENTLY...ANYWAY, MORE NEWS ON THAT PART LATER! FOR THOSE WHO WANT TO R&R MY STORY ONL, GO AHEAD. FOR THOSE WHO WANT TO KNOW WHATS GONNA HELP YOU GONNA GET MY OLD STORIES UP, READ THE ENDING AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE AND THANK YOU TO BOTH OPTIONS! LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>I was snaking my way into the back with my friend, Julie. I had managed to get my friend and I backstage tickets to the concert we were at.<p>

The Pack was an overnight sensation with an awesome lead singer. Derek Hale was nothing but pure sex. His voice like honey.

Then there was Scott McCall, brunette and brown eyed. From what I heard he was a totally sweet kid. He was dating their manager.

Allison Argent was a totally sweet girl. She could wrap even the toughest of men around her little pinky. That's why she was the manager.

Erica and Lydia are background singers. They were always so forceful in their singing. Nothing held back. Lydia and Erica laced every word with emotion.

Boyd played the drums and he totally rocked it. He knew how to pull back and make himself known in their songs.

Isaac was the bass guitar player. He was so adorable. He always smiled and said yes when girls ask to marry him. He was perfect.

Then came Peter. He was handsome. But he rubbed us all the wrong way at times. He was like a creeper. But he's important too. He plays lead guitar.

Anyway, we were currently making our way back as quietly as humanly possible to not draw attention on ourselves. I wasn't ready for attention, still.

We were doing pretty well till out of no where, an energetic male threw himself in front of us.

"You guys must be here for the_ On A Full Moon Tour_ tour." He laughed at his own joke. I was busy trying not to hyperventilate. So was my friend. She was in love with Stiles.

She spoke for us,"yeah, we are. I'm Julie and she's Marliegh Roni. She bought back stage passes for us, 'cause it's my birthday! But she didn't tell me about the tour."

I blushed and quietly said,"it was suppose to be a surprise."

"Oops! Didn't mean to spoil it! I am so sorry! Well, Happy Birthday, Julie. Hope it was great." Stiles stated.

"IT'S AWESOME! THIS BAND ROCKS! WHOO!"

I envied my friend's ability to shake off the shy feeling quickly. Even at twenty three, I can't do it.

"I'm glad you think so! Let's start this bad boy!" He led us through the whole stage. He showed us there dressing rooms and everything else.

What I wasn't expecting, was him leading us to their practice. He grinned at us,"this is where the real magic starts."

He opened the door and slowly opened it. The Pack was there playing in the middle of their song Riot. The song spoke to me on so many different levels.

"Knock, knock, knock! I brought two lovely fans! One is a complete go hard or go home fan! Julie Wickerson!" Julie was wearing her The Pack t-shirt and her jeans that had all of their names on it, and her hair dyed with all of their colors. She was wearing her favorite The Pack hat as well.

I heard wolf whistles and she nearly fainted. She was ready to jump all of the members and I murmured sarcastically,"down girl." And yanked on her shirt.

She pouted and crossed her arms.

"She's also a go hard or go home fan too. But she's a little timid. She knows all of your songs, band members history, and who dates who. And that's just the past!"

I was in her level of fangirlism, just a little more…extreme. I put on a shredded plaid dress that ended at the mid thigh, and a torn red cloak that stopped mid back. The hood was down so I could show my plaid wolf ears. My boots were brown faux fur. And little bracelets made of the same thing. I put on my fake nails to look like a wolf's claws.

Catcalls and wolf whistles filled the room. I blushed. Probably could see it through the thin make up I wore.

"You look sexy girls!" Erica complimented. "Show your pack loyalty!"

I blushed harder and smiled,"thanks. We're _very_ loyal to this pack."

"That always make the greatest pack members." Derek spoke, eyeing me. A look in his eyes.

"We'll be the best we can be if we were." Julie agreed.

I nodded firmly in agreement. They all let loose a wolf like grin.

"Would you girls like to stay for practice?" Scott asked.

I did _not_ nearly tackle Julie before she could tackle Scott. Nope. Not at all. "I should have kept the leash on." I groaned. Sitting on her back to keep her down.

-Later-

We cheered from the back as they went on stage and started performing.

We rocked out from the stage and we laughed. I told Julie suddenly,"I have to go to the bathroom. Don't do anything stupid."

After finding the bathroom I walked my way out and passed the open practice room. The goody two shoes side of me told me to close the door, the devious side said take advantage of it.

I don't know what told me to do it, but soon, I was walking in the room, scanning everything.

My hands lightly touched the mahogany guitar. "Oh my gosh." I breathed.

I hesitantly reached for the guitar, but then moved my hand back. I looked all over the room to make sure no one was in here.

Taking in a deep breath, I found myself playing Waiting For Superman. Except, replacing some words.

"I'm talking to angels, counting the stars. Making a wish on a passing car. I'm dancing with angels, falling apart. Waiting for Superman to pick me up. In his arms yeah. In his arms. Waiting for Superman."

I placed the guitar down and I heard footsteps pounding from the halls. They sounded rushed and I immediately dived out the room and rolled into a different place. I made my way back into the restroom and waited till I heard them die down.

I straightened out my hair and dress before walking out. That was too close. I bit my lip as I walked in the practice room.

"Hey. How'd it go?"

"I'm sure you heard." Scott responded.

"Where'd ya go?" Boyd asked.

"Uh, bathroom. Then I started walking around." I alibied.

"Oh. Thought you would be the loudest one screaming for us."

"Are you challenging my Pack Loyalty?" I asked, taken aback.

"Hmm. Maybe." Lydia answered.

It was Julie's turn to hold me back. "Not again."

"I am _very_ loyal to this pack. I own _every_ merchandise you have sent out. I know where _each_ of you came from and how you got your start. I know _who_ you dated and I know _all_ of your phases. I EVEN KNOW WHEN YOU GUYS WERE _BORN_ _TIME AND DAY_! DO NOT QUESTION MY LOYALTY!"

"Stalker, much?" Isaac questioned.

"It could get so much worse." Julie answered cowardly.

"Past worse." I corrected.

"Anyway, you should have been here. We heard this girl, she was playing Waiting For Superman. Her voice was so angelic. So emotional. Her strums were perfect." Boyd summarized.

I nearly had a heart attack. "Oh. Where is she?"

"We don't know. We intend to find her though. We could use something like that in our band."

"Oh? Well, have fun looking." I said, biting my lip.

-Stiles!:)-

I cheered hard for The Pack and I saw them look at me sometimes, smiling as I proved my loyalty.

"Whoooo!"

They stopped after they finished their song Animal I Have Become.

Derek's sexy voice came through the speakers,"hello, Beacon Hills!"

The cheers were deafening and some girl shouted out,"I LOVE YOU, DEREK!" Some other girls screamed in agreement.

He laughed and I think I just wet myself, his laugh was sexy too. He looked over at me and I thought I saw his eyes flash. Must be the lights.

"So, while we were on break, we decided one more song wouldn't hurt. Also, we are in need of a new guitarist. Peter has decided it's time to retire. We have this one person in mind, but we are not gonna force them. If anyone's up to it, we will be holding auditions here in Beacon Hills."

The crowd screamed louder than they ever have before. But I wonder why he is doing it here. They were all born here, but they all desperately wanted to leave and never come back. I shrugged it off and listened to the rest of his announcement. And if this person shows up between the hours and date of June 5th through 8th from 3pm to 8 pm, then we hire them. If not, some one else takes their place. If I was them, I'd take the chance."

I bit my lip as I thought about it. Me? A part of the group? Do you understand how this could change my life? I could travel the country, start a whole new life, but that means traveling the country with Derek. What if I can't contain myself one day and tell him that I like him? No. I couldn't deal with that pain. I'll let someone else take that place for me.

"Now...whose ready to get loose control?"

The crowd got hyped up and everyone tried to over scream the other.

"The secret side of me...I never let you see...I keep it caged, but I can't control it...so stay away from me, the beast is ugly...I feel the rage and I just can't hold it."

At the end of the song, they invited Jules and I to stay a little longer. We were lounging in their practice room, just mumbling over nothing. My phone vibrated and I glanced down. I sighed, "Juju, I gotta go. I need to...you know..."

"Awe! Let it wait. I was just about to win! And plus, the night is still young."

"I wouldn't agree to winning. Because I just made a strike so, I'm one a head." Scott grinned adorably at her. She glared. "Anyways, I agree. We were just starting have fun."

The stares of all the pleading Pack members made my stomach clench. But Derek's made my heart clench. I bit my lip. "I'll see what I can do." They cheered and I made my way into the hall. I took a deep breath and dialed the number.

"What?"

I could feel the verbal beating of a lifetime already coming on. I swallowed my fear and asked carefully, "may I...may...May I..."

"_What, girl, what? I don't have time for this. Are you coming here or not? Even though I know the answer is yes, well it better be_."

"May I have two more hours? I am having so much fun here and I don't want it to end yet. Please."

"_Fun? You're having fun? Was it fun when I had to save you from those boys in the alley way? Was it fun watching me get stabbed a few times trying to get you away? Huh? You thought it would have been fun to follow those guys out of the store. But you think it will be fun to stay there? Huh? And you don't want it to end. Bet you will want it to end soon. Unless, you didn't want them to end. Is that it, you little whore. You liked it didn't you?_"

"No. No! I wanted it to end. Of course I wanted it to end. I never wanted it to happen. Please, Sir, I'm sorry. It wouldn't happen to me. There's still people around. They wouldn't. And Jules is with me. She wouldn't..."I was sobbing bad at this point. He has only said a few sentences, but it feels like a whole lecture. Why would he bring that up? He knows how I feel about it.

"_Don't you remember she hated you at first? She could still hate you, just hiding it. Who knows, she might be planning it right now. Are you with her right now? And also, you thought the exact same thing. But it did._" He had no regret in his voice. He never had any. He was blunt and brutal. Nothing was held back.

"I'm sorry, Sir. You're right. I'm just being an idiot. I will just grab my stuff and I'll go. Just, please, stop. I am sorry. I didn't mean to be an idiot. I...I didn't think."

"_All will be forgiven. Just get here. I am only saying what I am saying because I love you. I don't want to see you get hurt again_." His tone was softer and I relaxed slightly. The tears were still fast.

"Yes, Sir. I love you too. I'll see you soon." I didn't immediately grab my stuff, I took a moment to go to the bathroom. I cried some more and then pulled myself together. I wiped my eyes and splashed water on my face. I made sure my make up didn't look runny. As soon as I looked decent, I made my way back. Only to run into a body.

"Hey..."

My heart stopped. "Hey, Derek." I couldn't bring myself to look up at him.

"We got kinda worried when you were gone for ten minutes. Doesn't usually take that long."

"Yeah, my dad had a lot to say." He tilted my head up after a moment of silence.

"We didn't mean to hold you up. I know how parents can be." I was mesmerized by his jade eyes. When I only nodded, and made no move to continue, he spoke for me. "I guess you should head back and get your stuff...but would you like to hang with us? After the auditions tomorrow? Since we didn't get a lot of time to hang out and all..."

My mouth opened, gaping up at him. "Me? You want me to hang out with you again? I'd have to think about it. I have to help my dad. I guess I'll meet your there if he is good. But, uh, I really need to get to him right now."

"I didn't mean to hold you up. But uh...here...I had it in case it was an emergency." He handed me my purse. I smiled at him and took it gently. Thanks. Um...yeah. I will...uh...try to see you there."

He gave me an adorable grin when I ran into someone because I wasn't looking at him. I blushed and tried to hurry away after apologizing. My embarrassment caused me to trip. Chuckling met my ears and the blushed brightened. The walk to my car seemed long now after that episode. I was only parked like twenty feet from the stadium...When I got home, I immediately changed and went into my father's room. He was covered in blood and he was holding a wound. I winced at how deep it looked when I removed his hand.

"How was the concert?" He asked after a three heartbeats of silence.

"It was awesome. Thanks, Dad for the tickets." He shrugged it off and grimaced at the slight pressure I put on to clean up the blood.

"As long as you enjoyed yourself. I know how much you like their music. You didn't have too much fun did you?"

At my negative, he relaxed in his bed. I stitched up the wound in silence, and he didn't try to break it.

* * *

><p><strong>ON MY PROFILE IS A POLL FOR WHICH TEEN WOLF STORY I SHOUKD PUT UPFIRST, WITH A SUMMARY OF WHATS TO COME TOO! SO YEAH! PLEASE VOTE! THANKS! THAT WOULD BE LOVELY!<strong>


End file.
